Darcilin's Revenge- Vol 2 from The Primitive One Series
by Mtabo-31
Summary: Freed From Eptinum Asylum, Darcilin has her evil heart set on revenge for the thousands of years she was placed in confinement over the deaths of at least forty Primitive Ones. She hopes to start with Captain RineGuard and then the Immortal Psychic...Rodowell Sky.


Volume Two

**Prologue**

**Year 2010**

"Madam President, we must go now."

"I've already informed you that I cannot condone a course of action that will force me to abandon my people. On January 20th, I took an oath to protect the people of the United States. Now you ask me to go back on my word? Sorry, I can't do that."

President Latreyana Crea is scheduled to join the other leaders from other countries on a space shuttle that will lead them to an area just outside the Earth. She abhors this cowardly way of dealing with this dilemma. Moreover, she has always been a straight forward kind of woman. It must be her Indian roots. For her to be told to run for cover and watch millions of lives perish is just out of her character. It's bad enough she and the other leaders of the U.S. are currently hiding miles under the ground. Still, she can't possibly stand for this, but what can she do?

To be truthful, President Crea feels as if dieing with the others is a more preferable death; after all, who wants to be the last survivor of their species? Then there's the question of whether there will be anything left to rebuild.

Just as she prepares to go on the air for the last time, a Secret Service member enters the room to escort her to the shuttle. She still refuses to budge; annoying him to no end.

"Madam President, it's for your safety."

"My safety? That is exactly what's wrong with our country. We refuse to put the people first. I can't. No, I won't leave the people I swore to pro-"

The Vice President storms into the office and she looks worried. Not for the people or the President, but because of something more.

President Crea makes a swift turn in the Vice President's direction, "What's happened, Lilu?"

Throughout their three years together, President Crea has learned when something calamitous has arisen from just her Vice's body language. The President doesn't even bother continuing her debate with the Secret Service member at this point. If things are as fruitless as she is lead to believe, then her debate with him is pointless. As the President awaits the reason behind this, she can't possibly fathom what else could go wrong from this point. So far, people are running scared because the unbearable temperatures are obliterating everything, and life on Earth is speedily coming to an end. What could Vice President Lilu possibly say that is worse than this? Nothing right? Wrong.

"The um space shuttle…"

President Crea stands, "Just spit it out Lilu."

"Well, the space shuttle that's suppose to take you and the other lead-"

"Yes! We know what space shuttle you're talking about. Just tell me what's wrong!" President Crea's patience is wearing a bit thin. If something is worse than the Earth ending, then she's very anxious to discover what it could be.

"The space shuttle is immobilized. It lost power a few minutes ago."

"What?!"

"Even NASA is offline."

President Crea is very grateful now that she grounded all flights a month ago, but this is just plain bazaar. Perhaps it's just a momentary glitch in the system? Yes. That's right. The power will be back on shortly.

Even though the President tells herself everything will work out, the pit of her being twists and turns in knots that warns her of the imminent doom the planet now faces.

So now she's stuck with an impossible scenario. Ultraviolet rays are demolishing all life on Earth, the people are insanely running toward any form of a safe haven, and now NASA and the space shuttle are offline. This could be due to the extreme heat or more plausible, it could be a coincidence. It just so happens President Crea doesn't believe in either theories. She specifically doesn't indulge in the notion that events such as this are coincidental.

"Get me the Secretary of Defense. There's something I wish to discuss with her."

The Secret Service member, who stood on the side lines long enough for President Crea to forget how demanding he was of her departure, comes to term with what is being asked of him, "Are you suggesting this is a National Security matter?"

"No. I'm saying this is a Global Security matter. Now get with it."

"Yes Madam President."

Vice President Lilu has a thought, "Do you think China is behind this or Russia?"

"Neither," she approaches a wall, "they're ambitious, but this is beyond the two of them. Besides, the shuttle was for their leaders too. They wouldn't sabotage their means of travel."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we might have to digest the fact that there might really be an alien force out there doing all of this."

Vice President Lilu clasps her hands over her trembling lips, "Are you sure?"

"I know it hasn't been proven, but we have to accept the possibility."

"How do we fight something like that?"

"That's just it…we can't. With NASA being offline and, as I suspect, also our entire military unit, there may not be anything we can do. Now, is this black out effecting just the U.S. or does it extend to every country? Wait. Sorry, there's no way you can know that. We don't have access to the satellites anymore.

They both smile despite the frightful situation they now find themselves in. Without realizing it, they've inadvertently made themselves relax a bit. They take certain care though to not ease up on too much tension, since people are loosing their lives every second that passes.

Just as the Secretary of Defense enters the area, the President prepares to Address the nation. Not so surprisingly, they can exchange dialogue with anyone within the U.S., but when it comes to defending the nation or any outside communication, they're just shit out of luck.

In the spur of the moment, President Crea speedily briefs the Secretary of Defense on the situation so she can devise a plan of action. In the mean time, the President turns and looks into the teleprompter to begin the final speech she'll ever deliver to the American people.

She's fully aware that many will not receive her message for fleeing for their lives to a less harsh environment, but she must still try and reach as many people as she possibly can. Who knows, perhaps her words will help calm a few.

"My fellow Americans, I come before you today with a message of grave importance. Our homes, our way of life, and our existence are on a path of annihilation. I know this is the last thing many of you wanted to hear, but this is the truth."

She's happy her writer agreed with her to tell the truth, because in all honesty, President Crea has never been on to sugar coat anything. Normally the President tells the people what they need to hear to calm down instead of what they want to hear, which is the truth, but not President Crea. It's against her beliefs and her way of living.

Although the U.S. has almost always been able to solve any problem it's faced with, President Crea fears this dilemma will not end well for them. In fact, all hope of survival has just ended. She shows this when a tear drops from her left eye. This is her first time showing this emotion to the American people.

Just as President Latreyana Crea opens her mouth to utter her next sentence, the ceiling comes tumbling down upon them all- bringing with it dirt, flames, and dust seems to have no end. The screams of the people and those of the leaders of planet Earth can easily be heard as death claims them all.

President Crea wasn't aware of this, but not only was she the first female President the U.S. had ever seen, but she was also going to go down as being the last President to run the U.S.; for this day in 2010 is really and truly the first of many occurrences that will go down as being mankind's darkest hour.


End file.
